


Hearsay

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, and telmar hears nothing but whispers and wind, in which narnia warns telmar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: There was a boy, once, when the Lion still roared and the Dryads still lived, and he held the world on his shoulders. | "There was a man, once", say the children, with swinging legs and laughing mouths, "and he was raised by animals." | "They are back", says the King and laughs, "so I’ve heard every spinster say as they spin their wool."or:1300 years and a tragedy have passed and Narnia tells its truth to unhearing Telmarine ears, and the king laughs.





	1. Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeksthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeksthetics/gifts).



There was a boy  
once  
when the Lion still roared  
and  
the Dryads still lived  
and he held  
the world  
on his shoulders.   
  
There was a boy  
once  
and he stepped into Narnia  
last  
his English clothes wet  
and too thin  
for the dark winter  
Narnia was wrapped in.  
  
There was a boy  
once  
with hair like the sun  
and small hands  
that grasped for his siblings  
small hands  
that held a sword.  
  
There was a boy  
once  
and his brother  
was the witch’s sacrifice  
her price.  
  
There was a boy  
once  
and his sisters saw  
the Lion die and live  
their small bodies hunched over  
their cheeks stained with salt.  
  
There was a boy  
once  
who came from  
a world of war  
and stumbled into another  
who led an army  
against the witch  
and her sneering laugh.  
  
There was a boy  
once  
say the trees  
like phantom whispers  
when the Telmarines are close by.  
There was a boy  
once  
and he dug us  
out of snow and ice.  
  
_\- Beware the High King, say the dying trees and the Telmarines do not listen._


	2. Gossip

There was a man  
once,  
say the farmers’ wives  
their hands worn  
and calloused,  
and he was tall  
and deep chested.  
  
There was a man  
once,  
say the children  
with swinging legs  
and laughing mouths,  
and he was raised  
by animals.  
  
There was a man  
once,  
say the generals  
voices deep  
and hushed,  
and with his siblings  
he ruled the world.  
  
There was a man  
once,  
says the King  
his mouth  
a mocking sneer,  
and on his hands  
he carried the heavens.  
  
There was a man  
once,  
says the Prince’s teacher  
his dwarven blood  
cold and still,  
and one day  
he wasn’t any longer.  
  
There was a man  
once,  
say the woods  
under thundering hooves,  
and he was a Son of Adam  
too.  
  
There was a man  
once,  
say the history books  
hidden in drawers  
and behind walls,  
and he was Magnificent.  
  
There was a man  
once,  
says the Prince  
his head bowed  
his hands grasping  
at his sheets,  
and his siblings ruled with him.  
  
_\- Beware the man our King has become, says Old Narnia, and the Telmarines do not listen._


	3. Rumour

They are back,  
say the dwarves,  
the High King has brought  
his siblings  
and his rage.  
  
They are back,  
say the centaurs,  
the Telmarine Prince  
has blown the Horn.  
  
They are back,  
say the Talking Beasts  
that still know  
their tongues,  
and the woods  
will come back alive.  
  
They are back,  
say the King’s men  
grasping at their swords,  
and they will surely  
kill us all.  
  
They are back,  
says the King  
and laughs,  
so I’ve heard  
every spinster say  
as they spin their wool.  
  
They are back,  
says the King  
and:  
we do not fear  
what doesn’t exist.  
  
They are back,  
whisper the trees  
and stay silent  
and unmoving  
under the Valiant Queen’s gaze.  
  
They are back,  
say the Naiads  
their water cold  
and dead around them.  
  
_\- Beware the Kings and Queens of Old, says everything that has died of a Telmarine’s sword and Miraz does not listen._


End file.
